Underneath Your clothes
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: *Complete and Reposted* Beware of falling fluff! *Sequel to "The Last Woman He Ever Loved"* Ken/Yolei, TK/Kari, Sora/Tai, Mimi/Matt, Cody/OC, Izzy/OC, Davis/OC, Joe/OC - Got some funny stuff in there too!
1. Girl Talk

**Legal Crap**: I don't own **Digimon or many of the characters in this story. This is a sad, but true fact. Please don't sue me: I have no money and the little I do posses is going towards paying for college. The songs I use are both from **Shakira's 'Laundry Service'**. So I don't own them either. I still don't have money, so I'm still begging you not to sue. Oh yes and there is a quote from the movie ****'Crazy/Beautiful' (I don't own that, duh.) find it if you can :-)**

**Author's notes**: Okay this was supposed to be short…. Why do these stories always run away with me??? Anyways. The characters: Taylor, Lexi, Juana, Shawna, Sheri, Jerome, Eric Mitchell, and Alex, are mine. If you'd like to use any of them, just ask. I'll probably ask you what you want with them, but I'd probably let them out on loan to ya ;-) If you've read "My Enemy; My Love" you'll recognize some of my original characters; and if you haven't read it, please do and review it. Of course if you read this one and review this one and review it I won't complain either. I hope you enjoy this. I really liked writing it. I think it's got some real humor to it.

Underneath Your Clothes 

" Oh, and could you possibly guess what movie he picked for us to watch?" Yolei twisted the ring on her finger. "The Frighteners."

" The one with Michael J. Fox? I love that movie, it's hilarious." Taylor walked into the living room with a smirk on her face.

" Hilarious? That movie scared me to death; I was in his lap for half the movie." Yolei huffed settling into the couch.

Mimi laughed sitting down next to her, " Honey, that's why he picked it. Honestly I would have thought Ken to have a little more imagination."

" That's not nice." Sora chided from across the room.

" Uh-huh, and how many times did Matt try that with you, while you two were dating?" Taylor laughed out loud as the girl turned bright red.

" Taylor, play nice." Kari teased from the kitchen.

" Yeah, yeah. What are you doing in there anyways?" Taylor brushed a few of her braids out of her face.

" Lexi and I are trying to find something to cook." Kari answered.

Taylor rolled her large brown eyes, " First of all can Lexi even cook?"

The green eyed, red haired girl, in question, shot Taylor a nasty look.

Taylor continued, ignoring the gesture, " Secondly this night is supposed to be fun, AKA: no cooking, no digimon issues and no trying to figure out old crests and their meanings. Just us chilling and having a good time."

Sora, Mimi, and Yolei walked into the kitchen.

" Okay that's all well and good, but we would like to eat." Yolei piped up.

" We've got some food don't we? Or did the guys eat it all before they vacated?" Mimi questioned.

" Naw, I promised them a slow painful death if they didn't leave us the frozen pizzas and the ice cream." Taylor opened the freezer to check. " Yup all here."

"No joke, Taylor, with a threat like that coming from you is it any wonder." Lexi arched her left eyebrow. " And pizzas? I don't know."

" Pizza is fine with me." A voice called out from the foyer.

The girls glanced out to see a petite blond haired girl, shacking water from her coat. " I hope you don't mind that let myself in." 

" Hey Me casa Su casa." Taylor walked over and gave the girl a hug. " How are you Shawnalyse?"

She smiled brightly, her light blue eyes dancing. " I'm wonderful, the lunch went perfectly. On a side note, how is that you are the only one who pronounces my full name right?"

Taylor tugged on one of her braids, " I'm black and half my family lives in America. Your name is nothing."

The girl chuckled, " Cody's poor mother, she looked really relieved when she found out I just go by Shawna."

" I'm sure she was. Most of us were." Sora took Shawna's coat and put it in the closet.

" Sora, this is my apartment let me do that." Mimi scolded.

" I don't mind, really." Sora assured Mimi.

" Alright everybody in the living room we can't start dinner until Juana gets here." Taylor announced.

" Where is she anyway?" Kari wondered.

" She's probably at Davis' soccer game." Yolei offered, " Last time Davis' and Ken's teams played each other she was there."

" Is something going on with those two?" Kari inquired, a hopeful tone evident in her voice.

Yolei looked astonished, " You didn't know? They've been going out for about six months!"

" Wow I didn't realize how wrapped up I got in that film project." Kari bit her lip. " So how do they look together?"

" Absolutely adorable." Lexi offered, " I was eating lunch at a café downtown and I saw them walking down street together hand and hand."

" Oh, good, I want him to be happy." Kari looked down at the ground.

" Are you okay, Kari?" Sora touched the younger girl's hand.

" Yeah, it's just that I was worried he wouldn't find somebody. I mean he asked me out and I had to tell him no. I think I cried more than he did." Kari fidgeted a bit, "But at least now I know he's happy."

" A broken heart is always difficult to handle, even if you're the one who's breaking it." Taylor lamented.

Mimi nodded, " I think I always had a harder time being the quote, unquote bad guy."

" It was hard for me too." Sora pulled at her collar.

" You broke up with Matt, I thought…" Yolei started.

" It was a mutual thing, but I started the conversation." Sora interrupted.

" So anyways: Yolei, sweetie, darling, where did you put my cell-phone?" Lexi batted her eyelashes playfully at the lavender haired girl.

" Nope. Izzy and I made a pact I keep your cell-phone away from you so you can relax and Izzy will hide Ken's from him for same reason." Yolei smirked.

Lexi made a small growling sound, " You two work to well together."

" We know." Yolei grinned. " Hey, Shawna, you said the lunch went well."

" Very well. I invited Cody and his family to the gallery, than my family and his to a small informal lunch together. We really had a good time." Shawna twisted the gold chain around her fingers.

" That's a necklace I haven't seen yet." Mimi leaned in closer.

Shawna giggled, removed the necklace and held it out for the others to inspect. "The angel holds a star because it stands for the inspiration of the spirit. Cody gave it to me this afternoon."

" Awe, that is so sweet." Sora gushed.

" Thanks. I meant to ask you earlier, Kari, how did that film project go?" Shawna asked.

" It went really well, but I will admit to some home-sickness. I learned so much; I wouldn't have traded the experience for anything. I mean it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. But I really did miss my family and all of you guys of course." Kari relayed to the group of girls.

" I couldn't believe your parents let you go. It was a nine-month trip, granted it was paid for, but come on, mine would have never agreed." Yolei pointed out.

" I know I always wondered how you convinced them or maybe conned them into letting you go." Mimi smirked.

" It wasn't me, believe me. Tai was the one that did it." Kari admitted.

" Tai? I thought he was against the trip; he was a wreak the whole time you were gone." Sora questioned.

" He was against it, at first anyway. I guess he heard me, when I was crying on the phone with TK, when I thought I couldn't go. Tai looked at our parents and basically laid out that they had trusted me to save the world when I was just a little kid, and now it was only fair to trust me to be responsible when I was making a dream of mine come true." Kari reminisced.

" He said that? Our Tai?" Mimi was flabbergasted.

" Yup. He really is a great big brother." Kari smiled before looking at Sora inquiringly, " By the way, are you seeing anyone?"

" Na, Na, Na, the spy strikes." Taylor hollered, drawing a laugh from everyone.

" Spy? Spy for who?" Sora looked confused.

" Oh, please, as if you don't know." Lexi accused.

" I have no…" Sora started before a knock on the door interrupted her. " That would be Juana."

" Sit, chill, I'll get it." Taylor stood up and opened the door. Her mouth dropped open in shock, " Girl, you are a mess."

The other girls peeked around the corner to see Juana covered in mud.

Juana shook her head as she took off her shoes and coat, " I don't what you want me to do with these."

" Leave them there." Taylor grabbed the coat, " I'll get a bag to hang this in. What happened to you anyway?"

" Double over time, Davis scored the winning goal." Juana grinned.

Yolei's eyes widened, " I bet he was on cloud nine."

" Past. He ran over where I sitting, after he got away from his team; he hugged me first, and sorta fell taking me with him. Not that he cared he was still high off the adrenaline." Juana laughed and lifted her bag, " Where can I put my stuff?"

" Wherever, the guys aren't here and we don't care." Mimi smiled, " Oh if you want a shower…"

" Point the way." Juana cut Mimi short. 

The girls all started laughing again. 

" What?" Juana asked innocently, " I love the guy I don't need to smell like him and mud. By the way, Yolei, your boyfriend was an angel today. He let me have his umbrella when it started raining. Too bad went to waste. "

" Sounds like him." Yolei nodded.

" Okay not to be rude, but I'll be back after I rinse the mud off." Juana disappeared with Taylor down the hallway.

Taylor came back in a few minutes, " That girl is a loon." She muttered as she scratched the crease of her leg.

" Taylor knock it off you're as bad as the guys." Mimi nagged.

Taylor shot Mimi a perturbed look, " Just wait 'til you live with 'em longer. You start taking on their characteristics."

" Haven't you always been crude?" Mimi snipped.

" Yeah, but this isn't my fault anyway. That's Joe's spot." Taylor retorted.

" I don't think I want to know." Sora half-pleaded.

" Actually I know what's she's talking about and it's kinda cool." Mimi admitted.

" Okay I'll be the brave one and bite. What do you mean?" Lexi offered.

Taylor chewed on her lip, than rolled up her shorts up to the crease of her leg to show off a tiny tattoo.

Kari's gasped, " When did you get that?"

" I'm lost, what does that symbol mean?" Shawna asked.

" It's the symbol of Reliability, it's Joe's crest." Sora answered. " But I'm curious too when did you get that done? I'm sure Joe had a fit."

" I hope not, since he didn't know me yet. I was thirteen was I had this done and I met Joe, when I was eighteen." Taylor rolled down her shorts and bowed at the end of her story.

" You got his crest tattooed on you five years before met him?" Yolei's voice was covered in astonishment.

" And everyone wonders why he feinted when he tried to patch up my leg." Taylor smirked. " So anyhow, lets get those pizza's started, so we can…" The phone rang, and Taylor grabbed the receiver, " Hello Digital Image, this is Taylor…. Oh hi Davis…Yep she made it in a second ago, and she's cleaning off in the shower…Did you need her to call you? Okay I'll tell her you said hi then …Congrads on the game...No problem… You too…Buh-bye Soccer-boy." Taylor hung up the phone and chuckled. "He just wanted to make sure she made it here safely."

" That is so sweet." Shawna sighed.

" That is so unlike Davis." Yolei walked into the kitchen to help Taylor, " Juana is really good for him."

" He's good for her too." Taylor smiled. " Oh yeah you guys don't mind if she uses you for guinea-pigs, do ya?"

" Depends on the experiment." Lexi stated.

" Oh she just wants to sing a couple of the songs, she's doing at the club tomorrow. Just to see what you guys think of 'em." Taylor shrugged as she and Yolei got out the pans.

" I certainly don't mind." Sora entered the kitchen and washed her hands. " Okay what can I help with?"

" Just get the foil on the pans. Yolei open up the packages and figure out how hot we need the oven." Taylor paused and looked out at the girls in the living room, " Before anymore people try to crowd in the this unbelievably small kitchen, pick one of you to get the drinks, the rest hash out what movie we're watching."

" Watch out Davis and Tai. Taylor's gonna challenge for leadership." Kari teased.

" She has to be a leader, she's going out with Joe." Mimi taunted.

" What's that supposed mean, Pinky?" Taylor challenged as she pulled down the glasses.

" Well you know, Joe's so shy…" Mimi trailed off suggestively.

" Yeah, he's shy in public, he's still very male thank you very much." She leaned out of the kitchen and looked and the girls with a leading smile, " You don't think he comes over here at night to study from books, do you?"

Sora gagged, " Joe?!?"

Taylor threw back her head and laughed out loud, " You betcha." She kissed the air and twirled in a circle. " Believe me though, he took a lot more encouraging than any of my other boyfriends."

" Encouraging for what?" Yolei arched her eyebrow.

" Yeah, Tay, we want details. Just watch how juicy, we've got a youngin' here." Lexi squeezed Shawna's shoulder.

" I'm fifteen, not deaf, dumb and blind. Spill girl; we want details!" Shawna piped up.

Juana came out of the bathroom in her tank top and shorts and quickly held up her hands defensively. "Whatever it was I didn't do it and I wasn't there." 

The girls all laughed, then Mimi spoke up, " Careful Juana, we'll start wondering where you met Taylor."

" I met her at the police station." Juana answered.

Everyone paused and looked at Juana; she and Taylor started laughing.

" You were joking." Sora assumed.

" Oh no, we met at the police station. I was there to be questioned in an accident my ex-boyfriend was a victim of and she was there to be questioned about her black eyes and broken arm." Taylor offered.

" My dad wasn't the nicest guy in the world." Juana scuffed her foot. " But thankfully I live with my sister now, so it's cool."

" Hey Taylor, which arrest was that?" Mimi stuck out her tongue

" Tachikawa, you are really asking for it. I wasn't even arrested that time." She winked as the phone rang, " Woo Hoo, we're popular." She picked up the phone, " Hello Digital Image…Yes, Shelly I'm here… I have the bracelet on my ankle as always…Yeah I'll be here all night…Glad you remembered…Swing by if you want we're having ice-cream and pizza…yeah you too…bye." Taylor scowled as she hung up the phone. "Prick."

" I take it that would Officer Shelly Conner." Mimi deduced.

" Yeah, but three weeks and I am done! Free at last. Free at last. Glory! Glory! I'll be free at last!" Taylor shouted.

" Why are we butchering that famous speech?" Shawna inquired.

" You wouldn't understand, you've never been on probation for two years, after spending a month in jail." Taylor helped Yolei put the pizzas in the oven.

" A whole two years? For what?" Lexi snorted.

" Procession." Taylor responded.

" You were on drugs?" Kari looked a bit startled.

" No my boyfriend at the time was and he couldn't get caught, so he said those magic words: _honey I love you. So I let him stuff the crud in my pocket. And after I got out in month, Matt picked me up and I found that guy had a new girlfriend. I gave up two years of my life for that. I cried the whole first night I was home. Matt didn't leave until I asleep."_

" You've got some luck." Mimi shook her head.

" Princess, I've got two words for ya: Eric Mitchell." Taylor smirked triumphantly.

Mimi covered her ears. " I don't want to hear it." 

Shawna looked confused, " I don't understand, what happened?"

" He left me end of story." Mimi growled.

" For another _guy." Taylor laughed._

" You are a hateful creature." Mimi shot Taylor a look that could have killed birds in flight.

" You only say that because I dragged you out of bed and threw you in the shower." Taylor smiled and gave Mimi a hug. " Don't you love this love-hate relationship?"

" Yes, I do it makes me be thankful I was born an only child." Mimi grinned.

" Awe, come on you guys, let's just get along." Yolei pleaded.

" How much longer 'til those pizzas are done?" Kari questioned.

Sora looked up at the clock, " Another fifteen minutes at least."

Juana pulled out a comb and tried to pull the snarls out of her hair.

" Ouch, you're making me hurt just watching you. Come sit, I'll comb it, than braid it if you want." Lexi offered. 

Juana shrugged her shoulders and sat down in front of the redhead. " Knock yourself out. Everybody hates my hair, though."

" Why? It's pretty." Mimi complimented.

" It's too thick." Juana tugged at a curly lock.

" It's not so bad." Lexi assured Juana, as she started combing it.

Kari watched the girls slightly amused and curious about the new editions to their group. With her newly trained eyes, eyes fresh from a seven-month photo shoot; she unfortunately had gotten in the habit of analyzing people. Shawna was beautiful, in the ethereal sort of way, her bone structure was fine, and she was tiny. She looked like an artist, like the aristocrat her parents had trained her to be. Her skin was porcelain; she was extremely fair, not a freckle or blemish on her face. Her long blond fell over her face, masking her blue eyes as she reached for her sketchpad. 

Taylor plopped down on the couch next to Lexi, the two different as night and day. Lexi had wavy red hair that fell at the longest length to her shoulders; it was cut to frame her face in a professional style, which helped add a little age to her face. Her skin was a little darker than Shawna's but not by much, but unlike Shawna's clear complexion, Lexi had a soft line of freckles over the bridge of her nose. Her features weren't glaringly beautiful, but she threw most people for a loop with her pale green eyes and nearly shakable poise.

Taylor was dark; she had skin like milk chocolate, and deep fawn brown eyes that expressed whatever she was thinking. Her black hair was done in small braids with cords of blue color running through it. Taylor was a product of the streets; she sat crossed legged, with a smirk on her face. Scars littered her arms and legs, she had a small scar on her face, but it wasn't really that noticeable. Even though she was tough there was a gentleness and friendliness about her that just drew people to her. 

When Kari finally looked down at Juana, her hair was half pulled up. Juana's skin was more like cappuccino, not black like Taylor's, but she defiantly wasn't white. Her eyes were glittering black; they held the sort of spark that you didn't ever forget. Her black curly hair was now pulled up in a neat braid, which allowed Kari to get a better look at her face. Juana defiantly wasn't the athletic type, but she was beautiful. Her smile was dazzling; she probably belonged on stage.

" Yo, earth to Kari!" Juana hollered.

" Huh? What?" Kari blinked, then focused on the girl speaking. " I'm sorry I was lost in thought."

" I noticed." Juana laughed. " I asked you what traveling around for nine months was like?"

" Oh, it was awesome. I mean filming the destined all over the world was so fun. I mean a lot of culture to learn and understand, but all and all was fun." Kari answered.

" So what was so interesting over here?" Shawna questioned as she looked up from her sketchpad.

Kari shrugged, pulled out her camera, and snapped a quick a picture of the four: Shawna in the chair, who was probably sketching Taylor, Lexi and Juana sitting on, or in Juana's case, next to the couch.

" Hey! I wasn't ready." Taylor complained.

" The best pictures are the ones you aren't expecting." Kari justified.

" Amen to that sister. Speaking of pictures." Lexi scrambled off the couch and retrieved a package of pictures from her bag. She opened the package and spread the pictures out on the coffee table.

The girls all leaned in and looked over the photos; both squeals of delight and groans of embarrassment rose up from the group.

" When did you take this?" Yolei gasped as she picked up the picture of her and Ken. In the picture Ken was talking to her, his fingers entwined in hers as they spoke; smiles on both of their faces. He obliviously hadn't known the picture was being taken. Tears filled Yolei's eyes, she brushed them away quickly, " Do you know how long I've been trying to get a picture of him smiling?"

" Yeah, I do that's why I took it." Lexi winked.

Taylor snorted as she picked up one of herself, " Girl, that boy could stand to be a little more affectionate in public."

" He's just a very private person." Yolei defended.

" Hey, I understand that." Taylor agreed, " But I've got Joe to be a little better than that."

" He doesn't have to change for me." Yolei was starting to sound upset.

Lexi placed her hand on Yolei's shoulder, " Sweetie, it's not that we want him to change it's just that we see that you're getting hurt. You look so sad when the rest of us are flirting and playing with our boys; we don't want you to feel bad."

Yolei pulled on her sweatshirt, " I know it's okay. I mean Ken and I have talked about this. He says he doesn't want me made a media spectacle; but sometimes I wonder if he just doesn't want anyone to know about me."

" You know that's not true. Yolei, he really does love you, you know that." Kari assured her.

The buzzer rang out and Mimi and Sora both jumped up to get the food.

Sora looked at the group, " What did everyone want to drink?"

" Hot tea and lemon." Was the answer that Taylor, Lexi, Shawna, and Juana gave, but all Yolei said all she wanted was water.

Kari offered to help the other two girls in the kitchen and the three disappeared.

Taylor's eyes lit up with an evil glint, " We need to get those three set up." She whispered.

Yolei giggled, glad for the distraction, " How do you expect to do that? Those three are so blind."

" Yeah well the guys aren't much better." Lexi pointed out.

" When I met TK I just assumed that he and Kari were dating." Juana offered.

" Most people assume that." Shawna confirmed.

The three girls walked back into the room with the drinks, food, plates, and napkins. When the others burst into laugher, the other three looked at each other wonderingly.

" Did we miss something?" Mimi questioned.

" No." Taylor answered, grabbing a slice of pizza, " Damn, that's hot!" She quickly threw the piece onto a plate.

" Generally that's why you let it cool first." Sora informed her.

" You've been around Mimi too much." Taylor complained. 

***

" That's a pretty guitar." Kari complimented as Taylor tuned the instrument.

" Thank you. This is the last guitar my dad ever bought me." Taylor ran her fingers loving down the strings.

" How long ago was that? If you don't mind my asking." Shawna wondered.

" I'm not sure, but I was twelve when he died." Taylor played a few warm-up cords. " You got that pizza out of your throat yet?"

Juana cleared her throat; " Yeah, but could you play me a C cord so I can warm-up."

Taylor nodded and complied as if it were nothing. Juana started out very quietly, but gained strength as she finished her warm-up.

" That's pretty good, ya think?" Juana looked at Taylor.

" You sounded fine to me, but those are your vocal cords." Taylor shrugged. "You should sing the new one. " 

" No." Juana argued. " No, it's not ready."

" It's fine." Taylor countered.

" We never finished the arrangement. All we have is the melody and that little guitar part you wrote last time we worked on it." Juana bit her lip.

" It would be a great piece to end with." Taylor pointed out.

" I thought you said I should end with a bang."

" Heartfelt ballad with only guitar is a bang; especially with those lyrics." Taylor persisted.

Juana sighed, " I wasn't even gonna sing that one. I mean the 'eyes' song is a bang."

Taylor shook her head, " No that's a sizzle. Sing that one first, then the one you wrote for Davis, than the new one."

" You really think?" Juana looked uncertain.

Kari looked up at Juana, " Go ahead and sing it Juana, we'll tell you what we think."

Juana paused before sighing, " Okay start the chords."

" He, he, he." Taylor chuckled. 

_" You're a song_

_Written by the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong cause_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where find them_

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over_

_We will still belong to each other_

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' and breathing_

_You know it's true_

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it._

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady to her good manners_

_I'm tied up to this feeling_

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

There's my territory 

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey"_

Juana dropped her head down after she finished, " I've never been happy with the bridge."

" Look up." Yolei requested, when Juana met her tear-filled gaze, Yolei spoke again. " That was beautiful."

" I was hoping you'd think so." Juana admitted. " I kinda had you and Ken in mind a few times when I was working on it."

" Where did you get the whole 'underneath your clothes' angle from?" Mimi inquired.

" That came from a few things. One of the issues that added into it was why I wasn't sure about meeting you guys." Juana fidgeted.

" Really what was it?" Sora looked concerned.

" Well," Juana took a deep breath, " When I met Davis, he was really upset over his crush turning him down…"

Kari winced and stared at the floor.

" …and he was worried that his friends thought he was a bother. Like he was more of an nuisance than a friend, which is why I met you guys with a chip on my shoulder." Juana rubbed her ankle as she recounted the story.

" Davis really thought that?" Yolei was mystified. " I hope it wasn't my fault. I never meant any harm."

Juana snapped her head up, " None of you meant any harm and he knows that now; he was just having a rough time, that's all. The other factors that played into it were the fact that I wanted him to know that I was proud to be with him. Hence the whole: 'my territory' part. Then I started think of Yolei having trouble-convincing Ken that he was worthy to be with her. I just concentrated on the idea of it being him that attracted her not the stuff or the _clothes."_

Mimi gave her a hug, " You are one awesome chick."

Kari snapped a picture. " Got ya!" 

Juana laughed and pulled off her socks, exposing the tattoo that ran around her left ankle.

Taylor cocked her head, " When did you get that?"

" A week ago." Juana admitted.

" What are the symbols?" Shawna leaned in to look.

" Um…" Juana was blushing furiously. " Well… that's just the number 12."

" Whoa, Whoa. Isn't that Davis' number?" Yolei questioned.

Juana looked as if she wanted the earth to shallow her. " Yes. It is and the symbols on either side of it are the crests of friendship and courage. The symbol for eternity connects on both of them than the symbols for supporter and lover finish the link."

Taylor laughed out loud, " Does he know yet?"

" No." Juana snapped, " and I don't want him too."

" May I ask a question?" Sora interjected.

" Sure." Juana pulled a blanket over her head.

" Why the left ankle?"

Although slightly muffled by the blanket the answer was clear. " His shooting side."

" Awe, sweetie, that cute." Taylor hugged her through the blanket. " You can come out."

" No you all want to make fun of me." Juana huffed.

Mimi threw the blanket off the now shocked girl, " Do you know he's the one?"

Juana never paused, " Yes."

" Than it's beautiful. Let's watch the movie." Mimi announced turning on the TV. 

***

" That movie was so good." Kari gushed as the credits rolled.

" We should have watched 'Interview with the Vampire'." Taylor complained.

" Thank you no." Mimi snapped. " One gore-movie marathon was enough."

Taylor chuckled, " How would you know; you didn't make it through the first one."

Mimi curled up her lip and shook her head, " The first one was a 'Tales from the Crypt' movie."

" Matt would have protected you." Taylor smirked.

" Sure he would have." Mimi rolled her eyes.

Taylor shrugged, " That was his plan."

Mimi sat up a little straighter, " What do you mean plan?"

" Nothing, nothing." Taylor whistled innocently before leaned towards Mimi and commented. " But I doubt I'm the reason he gets up at 6:30 to watch us workout."

" He watches us?!?" Mimi screeched.

Shawna covered her left ear, " Ouch. I liked being able to hear on that side."

Mimi looked at Shawna, " Sorry." Then turned right back to the dark-skinned girl, " Taylor, how long has he been watching us?"

Taylor shook her head in disbelief, " Since we started working out together. You really didn't know."

" Do you think he's interested?" Mimi fidgeted.

Yolei smirked at the opportunity to get all the girls in one swoop. " He's as interested in you; as TK and Tai are interested in Kari and Sora, respectively." 

Most of the girls in the room laughed, but three remained puzzled and slightly startled.

" Tai does not like me." Sora stated.

" Oh, I could argue that." Kari spoke up, " He was a wreak the whole time you and Matt were dating. He just moped around the house; you would've thought his digimon died or something."

" Really?" Sora looked curious. " He was upset that about it."

Kari nodded, " Yeah, he was. Now as for me, there is _no_ truth to rumor about me and TK."

Taylor shook her head, " Wrong. TK has been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for over a year."

Kari's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. " A year."

Mimi affirmed, " _He_ moped around _this house, the entire time you gone."_

" Oh yeah," Taylor recalled, " The guys were cruel they kept picking on him, telling him that you were gonna find a boyfriend on your travels."

" Wow." Kari blushed. " I guess I need to talk to him."

Juana laughed out loud, " Not to be rude, Kari, but when Shawna and I met you guess we both assumed you two were already together."

Mimi looked at Sora; " I have a couple question for you. You don't have to answer either, but I'd appreciated if you would."

Sora looked a bit nervous, but responded, " Shoot."

Mimi responded, "Okay, first question: why did you break up with Matt, I mean really."

Sora took a deep breath, " It just didn't feel right."

Mimi sighed, " Well that screws my second question."

" Which was?" Sora wondered.

" I was gonna ask if he was a good kisser." Mimi huffed.

" Hell yes." Sora blurted out.

The girls all stared at Sora shocked at her language, than started laughing.


	2. Club scene

**Part 2**

The club was dark, smoky and loud, and the seven guys were sitting at one of the tables near the stage, waiting for the rest of their group.

Ken narrowed his eyes as a girl smiled seductively at him. " Are they here yet?" He questioned.

Matt snickered. " Well, actually it looks like it."

" Good." The serious teenager breathed a sigh of relief, and ran his fingers through his blue hair.

Juana was the first one to make it over to them. She was dressed for the stage: black pants with red, orange, and yellow flames on the bottom and a red sleeve-less shirt with a heart-shaped hole in the front. She looked over the group and her face fell slightly, " Ken, where's Davis?"

Ken fidgeted for a moment, " He got called in to go to work, but he should get here in time to see you." He touched her shoulder in a comforting manner. 

She smiled appreciatively, before turning to the rest of the group, " Everyone ready to be shocked? We had a great time picking out our clothes."

The guys all shot each other slightly nervous looks, when these girls all got together anything could come of it.

Shawna was the next to walk over; she was carrying Taylor's guitar case. Her shirt was bright blue with a multi-colored swirl pattern in the center and her bright blue jean-skirt rest just above her knees gave her a nice, not too sexy look. She immediately walked over to Cody and kissed him on the cheek. " Hi there, Handsome."

Cody was very surprised at his normally conservative girlfriend. He was dressed in kakis and a dark green button-up shirt. " You look lovely. Why do you have Taylor's guitar?"

" Oh, she wanted to take her bike." Shawna answered.

Joe choked, " I thought she wasn't gonna ride that thing alone at night anymore."

Lexi sauntered up to the group in her blood red silk pants and matching halter-top, which displayed the image of a butterfly done in black velvet. " Oh she didn't." She looked at Ken, " Watch out, Yolei is really starting to like those crotch-rockets."

Ken shook his head the description, "Trust me I already know."

" Hey Baby." Lexi wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck and gave him a quick kiss. " Miss me?"

Izzy chuckled and tapped her nose, " You just want your cell-phone." He wasn't looking all that bad himself with his black jeans and dark orange shirt.

" I can't help it I'm going through with-drawls." She complained. " If you give it to me, I'll give you a treat."

" I'd rather have your attention." He smirked.

She cursed under her breath but relaxed anyway.

Kari was trying desperately to stay out of her brother's eyesight.

Tai glanced up, " Kari, come here and give me a hug."

Kari winced and stepped close enough for him to see her outfit, which consisted of a light pink tube-top and white leather pants. She gave him a quick hug and pulled away blushing like mad since everyone was looking at her.

" Kari…" Tai started.

" Oh hush, she looks fine." Mimi moved over next to the embarrassed girl. She was sporting a much smaller dark pink, triangle shaped tube-top that only tied in the back and a pair of skin-tight jeans, which rode low enough to easily expose her belly button and were accented with pink stars on the bottoms and waistband.

Matt whistled appreciatively, he was wearing leather pants and deep blue shirt. He glanced over at his brother, who was still in a stupor over Kari, and gave him a hard nudge.

TK blinked for the first time since he got a look at Kari. He was wearing light brown pants and black tank top with a white button-up shirt over it. He walked over to her, smiled and gave her a quick hug, " You look really nice; it's great to see you."

" You too." She smiled shyly up at him.

Matt glanced away from Mimi and noticed a very hesitant Sora walking over. The dark green spaghetti-strapped tank top and tight black slacks looked amazing on her. He looked over at Tai and was glad that he was already complimenting her.

" You look awesome." Tai admitted, with a slight blush, the soccer star was wearing navy-colored jeans and navy and white jersey shirt.

" Thanks. I'm kinda nervous like this." She looked down at the ground.

Tai touched her chin and brought her face up, " Don't be; you look the best of all of them."

Mimi giggled and went over to crash on the stool next to Matt. " I'd compliment you, but I don't want to deal with your ego."

Matt arched his eyebrow, " You read my mind, _Princess_."

The group all sat down and chitchatted as they waiting for the last three members of their group.

Juana was fidgeting every so often and glancing over towards the door.

Ken, who was sitting next to her leaned over and assured her, " He'll be here."

She gave him an unsure smile, " I hope so. I really do."

Ken reflected on the vibrant girl sitting next to him. She really was wonderful for Davis. She had given him a sort of happiness, which Ken wouldn't have been able to understand had he not let Yolei into his life.

***

Taylor stood at the front of the club next to Yolei as the two were being patted down for security reasons. The man, who was checking Yolei kept stopping and feeling her a little too closely. 

Taylor suddenly reached down and twisted his arm up, " Now Jared, I know you not stupid enough to be fondling one of my girls, especially when I'm standing here, but just in case she thinks you did, why don't you apologize." 

Jared looked honestly frightened, " Sorry." He muttered moving away when Taylor had released him.

Yolei hissed at Taylor as they walked towards the inside of the club, looking for the others. " I can't believe he did that. Good thing Ken didn't see that."

" I wouldn't be so sure about that." Taylor pointed towards the table the group was occupying and sure enough Ken was on his feet. 

Joe stood up and gave Taylor one of his what-have-you-been-up-to looks.

'_He looks so nice in those black pants and charcoal gray long-sleeve t-shirt.' Yolei walked over to Ken gave his hand a gentle squeeze and kissed his cheek. " Hi Sweetie. I'm okay, promise." Her sleeveless shirt was black with iridescent purple letters that read "Billion $ Baby" and her pants matched the color of the letters on her shirt._

Ken pulled into a hug and held her for just a moment. " You look beautiful. Have fun on the bike?" 

She smirked up at him, " You know it."

Joe turned his head and realized that he'd managed to lose sight of Taylor and that was never a good sign. Suddenly he pitched forward as a weight slammed against his back; he just barely caught himself. He could feel a pair of short legs wrapped around his waist and a pair of arms around his neck.

" Hey Sexy, wanna go for a ride?" Taylor breathed against his ear.

" Taylor, you are gonna kill me if you keep doing that." Joe sputtered as she slid down and walked around to face him. He noticed the outfit she's picked out: black leather pants and a light blue shirt with only one shoulder strap.

" So, I'm getting heavy?" Taylor looked a bit miffed as she tugged at the collar of his white shirt, which looked nice with the dark brown pants. _'Mental note for next time he picks where we go on a date.'_

Joe froze for just a second, before launching into a panicked ramble. " No, no. It's just the suddenly contact of another human body striking me at great speed and…"

Taylor suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as if they were the only two in the room.

Matt started coughing after a few seconds.

Taylor released one of her arms and flipped Matt off behind her back, without losing a beat. She pulled away after another few seconds however and smiled at Joe's stunned face. "You're so cute."

" You are crazy." He informed her.

" Yeah," She looked up innocently, " but you like me like that."

*** 

They talked about things going on in their lives; some of them would disappear at various times to dance. Taylor leaned against Joe, with a lazy expression on her face; she glanced over at Juana and assured her, " We've got a hour. He'll be here. Stop worrying, you'll chew nails off."

Juana shot Taylor a half-angry and half-hurt look. " I'm not that bad." Her eyes filled with tears. " But I want him here. He has to be."

Yolei squeezed her hand. " I'm sure he's on his way."

Taylor began. " Besides it's not worth…" 

" Well, well, if it isn't my little Spit-fire. How are you Taylor?" The dark-skinned man gave Taylor a sexy smile.

Taylor, never one to hide her emotions, glared at the man, " Jerome, I'm not yours anymore, or did you forget that detail?"

" Awe, don't be like that, Baby." Jerome held out his hand. " I just wanna talk."

" About what?!?" Taylor curled up her lip.

" Please, Baby." Jerome requested.

Taylor sighed. " Fine. Fine." She gave Joe a quick peck on the cheek. " I'll be right back."

Joe gave her a concerned look, " Are you sure?"

" Yeah." She stood up and walked away with the other man.

Taylor crossed her arms over her chest, " What do you want? Do you want to see the damn scar you left on me? It stopped bleeding ages ago, but the scar is still there. Didn't you do this with your jack-knife?" Taylor snapped and pointed to the scar on top of her shoulder.

" God, why can't you drop the attitude?" He growled.

" Attitude? Look, _sweetheart, you nearly killed me before I left. Did you think I'd just forgot that?!?" Taylor narrowed her eyes._

He reached out and touched her arm, " I've changed."

" Sure you have." She jerked away.

" Look, I saw you I wanted to talk to you." He tired to explain, while he touched her cheek. " I've really missed you. You were always the best."

Taylor clenched her fist tightly, " Yeah, that's why you and your boys passed me around like a toy!"

" It wasn't like that."

" The Hell it wasn't!" She clamped her eyes closed and rubbed her temples. "What was so important, anyway?"

" I just can't believe the circles you're running in."

Taylor's eyes popped open, " That's it. Get away from me you racist ass."

Jerome glared at her, " He's white Taylor; that never works, he's a different class than you and you know it. Plus he's a pussy."

Taylor punched him so hard he hit the ground unconscious. " Awe hell." She shook her hand, before stepping over the man and walking back over to the table. " Did I miss anything?"

Joe looked up at her worried, " Not really. Everything okay?"

Taylor kissed his cheek, " I'm always okay."

Joe touched her cheek, " Lair."

Taylor rolled her eyes, " Quit calling my bluffs."

Joe grabbed her hand, " Seriously, are you okay?"

Taylor squeezed his hand, " Yeah, but you know what? He reminded me of something."

" Which was?" Joe was looking more nervous as his brain began to wander._ 'She has finally gotten sick of me. Realized that I'm not…'_

Taylor leaned against him, " That you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

His eyes widened, " Huh?"

" You see me as precious. I'm not precious very often; and I certainly wasn't, when I was dating those guys that shared me. To you: I'm something." She voice was so soft it could barely be heard over the noise of the crowd.

" You are precious." He assured her and kissed the top of her head.

" Thanks." Taylor looked down at her watch. " We've only got a forty-five. Juana, we've gotta go get ready."

Juana shook her head, " No. I can't do it without him here."

Kari looked at the girl from across the table, " He wouldn't want you to miss this opportunity."

" I know but…" Juana bit her lip. " I just want him here."

A woman in a striped suit walked over to the table, " Taylor, you wouldn't know why Jerome's bleeding on the floor over there would you?"

" Sheri, you wouldn't have believed it someone came up behind him and thumped him on the head." Taylor feigned innocence.

" Then why is he bleeding from his nose?" Sheri questioned.

Matt and Joe both looked at Taylor accusingly, but she just kept up the act. " He's probably allergic to the floor wax, too much bleach or something."

Sheri laugh out loud. " Defending your new-found honor again, huh? Look Taylor, I don't mind if you beat the shit out of your old boyfriends every time you see them, but please not in my club."

Taylor offered Sheri her hand, " Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

" Good." She looked at Joe and smiled, " Hi Joe, how are you?"

" Fine. How's Mac?" Joe politely inquired.

" Really good actually. He's taking his last test tomorrow, than I'll have free electrician help." Sheri tapped on her clipboard. " Well I've gotta get back. Taylor, you and your friend should probably get ready. Speaking of ready…Matt, honey, you promised you and your band were gonna come and play here again."

Matt smirked, " We've been in demand. Give me a call we'll set something up."

" Thank you gracious one." She rolled her eyes, before leaning down and whispering to Taylor, "We've got a scout in here tonight."

Taylor nodded, " Thanks for the warning."

After Sheri walked away, Matt looked over at Joe, " How do you know Mac?"

Joe shrugged, " I'm dating her," He gestures at Taylor. " We're in this district almost every Friday. You kinda have to get used to everybody."

" Okay, we've gotta get ready, Juana." Taylor stood up and grabbed her guitar from Shawna.

Juana stood up, but kept looking towards the door as the pair walked to the back of the club.

*** 

The club played a mix of live acts and recorded acts that a DJ picked. Sheri always introduced the live acts; some were good, some weren't. She walked up on the stage at 10:30 and checked her clipboard. " Okay folks we've got a real treat tonight. You all know Taylor, the great Rick Taylor's daughter. Well she's playing guitar for a friend of hers tonight. So everybody give it up for Juana Lairise."

*** 

Juana got through the first song it was a Spanish-oriented piece, with a lot of spirit. She bowed and waited for the clapping to stop. She looked directly at the table and saw Davis still wasn't there. She took a deep breath, " I was watching a movie last night with my friends, when I heard this amazing statement: 'You can be anywhere when your life begins.' I can remember exactly…" Juana jumped as Davis crashed into a seat at the table with the others. 

He smiled at her and mouthed an apology.

Juana nodded and smiled wider, " Exactly where I was when my _real_ life began. My friend dragged me to a soccer game, promising to introduce to this great guy. And as I was sitting there, under an umbrella because it was raining, I saw the captain warming up his team. Now I could tell he wasn't the greatest player that had ever lived, but I knew without a doubt that he was a great leader; plus he was cute." She paused as everyone chuckled, than continued. " Than my friend told me that; that was who I supposed meet. She didn't know how right she was."

Taylor started the cords for the next song.

_" So I find a reason to shave my legs_

_Each single morning_

_So I count on someone_

_Friday nights to take me dancing_

And then to church on Sundays 

_To plant more dreams_

_And someday think of kids_

_Or maybe just to save a little money._

_You're the one I need_

_The way back home is always long_

_But if you're close to me_

_I'm holding on_

_You're the one I need_

_My real life has just begun_

_Cause there's nothing like_

_Your smile made of sun_

_In a world full of strangers_

_You're the one I know_

_So I learn to cook_

_And finally lose my kitchen phobia_

_So I've got the arms to cuddle in_

_When there's a ghost or a muse_

_That brings insomnia_

_To buy more thongs_

_And write more happy songs_

_I always take a little help from someone_

_You're the one I need_

_The way back home is always long_

_But if you're close to me_

_I'm holding on_

_You're the one I need_

_My real life has just begun_

_Cause there's nothing like_

_Your smile made of sun_

_In a world full of strangers_

_You're the one I know"_

Juana finished and took another bow. " This last one is pretty new, in fact the arrangement's not finished, but here goes."

***

After she was done, Juana and Taylor exited the stage and went to sit with the others.

Juana sat down on Davis' lap and kissed him. " I thought you weren't gonna make it."

Davis tugged at one of her stray curls, " You weren't the only one. You sounded great."

" Awe, thank you." She hugged him.

Davis made his nose twitch when she pulled away, " Ew, you're all sweaty."

Juana put her hands on her hips, " Oh I don't wanna hear it Mister score-the-winning-goal-be-drenched-in-sweat-mud-and-rain-water-and-must-tackle-the-girlfriend." She placed her forehead against, " Besides, I smell better anyway. Of course I can just move." She pouted as she started to rise.

Davis caught her around the waist, " No, no. You're fine, I was just kidding. I _really like that song."_

" Which one?" Juana inquired leaning against him

" Both of them. Although, I'm kinda partial to the one that I was there when you writing it." He caught wrapped his arms around her waist.

" You just like the thong line." Juana accused.

He looked down at her with a 'puppy-dog' expression, " Who me?"

" Always." Juana teased.

Taylor sat down next to Joe and showed him her now swollen left hand. " I think I hit him a little too hard."

Joe inspected her hand; " I think it'll be okay, if you rest it." He kissed her palm and smirked at her shocked expression. " Great job."

" You are getting to be a tease." Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

" Do you have plans on Friday?" Joe questioned her.

Taylor looked at him confused, " That was random. Where did that come from?"

" I just remembered something." He shrugged.

" Okay, um…no I should be free. Why?" She inclined her head to the side.

" Do you own a dress?" He blurted out.

Taylor jumped back a little, " Just my red one."

Joe arched his eyebrow, " No, that won't work."

" But you like the red one." Taylor traced an imaginary low-neck line.

" It's not exactly parent material." He pointed out. 

" Eep!" Taylor grabbed unto Yolei, for protection, " Why is he using scary words?"

Yolei smiled down at her friend, " Isn't it suppose to be a compliment if the guy wants to you meet his parents?"

Taylor huffed, " I'm not exactly parent material. Besides the fact that I'm black, that's not exactly what your parents have in mind."

" You're fine, we've been over this, " Joe attempted to calm her, " they won't care."

Taylor crossed her arms over her chest, " Your brother didn't even like me! I scared him."

" Taylor, you startled him. You punched some guy out." Joe started to explain.

" He started it." Taylor defended.

Joe touched her arm, " This is important to me."

Taylor took a deep breath, " What if they don't like me?"

" They will." He promised.

" Oh fine. I'll let the _Princess, over there help me find something to wear." Taylor gestured over to Mimi, who was on the dance-floor with Matt._

" Speaking of," Lexi sat up a little straighter, " they look awfully comfortable with each other."

" Isn't that the idea?" Yolei pointed out.

Ken arched his eyebrow, " I though you weren't gonna play match-maker anymore."

Yolei shrugged her shoulder and batted her eyelashes, " Well, I wouldn't have to, if a certain person would just ask me to dance and get my mind off other people."

Ken smiled and took her hand, " Okay, let's go make an idiot out of me."

Yolei rolled her eyes, " Oh, please you're as graceful as a cat."

As the couple walked off together, Kari snapped a quick picture. She glanced up at TK, " They are so cute."

TK laughed, " You just like taking pictures of everybody."

Kari smiled coyly, " So? What's wrong with that?"

" Oh, nothing. Just pointing out the obvious." TK tapped her nose.

Kari's smile turned shy, and she blushed a bit, before she opened her mouth to speak.

" Kari?" Davis called out to her interrupting their conversation.

Kari looked towards him, but avoided his eyes. " Yeah?"

" Could you help with something, quick?" Davis requested.

" Sure." Kari stood up and followed him towards the bar. " What did you need?"

Davis rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was trying to re-gather thoughts. " I just wanted to say thank you."

" Thank me for what?" She wondered out loud.

Davis smiled, " For telling me no. I mean I _know_ I would've meet Juana; but if you hadn't turned me down, it may have took a lot longer. So thanks."

Kari felt tears gather in her, but she quickly brushed them away and gave Davis a quick hug. " Your welcome. She's so sweet, Davis."

" I know." He beamed. 

They walked back over to the table. Kari sat down next to TK, but Davis held out his hand to Juana, " You wanna dance and make a bigger fool of me than Yolei makes of Ken?"

Juana grinned, " The both of you dance just fine. I don't see why you panic so much."

Davis laughed, " Who's panicked? We just know we're out classed."

" You are so cute." Juana gushed as she dragged him off towards the dance floor.

Shawna glanced at her watch, " Ah. I've only got an hour until crew few. I've gotta a bus to catch."

Cody stood up, " Than so do I. I'll see everyone later."

Everyone chorused his or her 'goodnights' as the couple left.

When a slow song started up, Lexi gave Izzy a pleading look, " Please? I haven't asked all night."

" All you had to do was ask. I unfortunately have an inability to say 'no' to you." Izzy stood up.

" You said 'no' to me when we were six." Lexi pointed out.

Izzy looked up as he thought back, " Didn't you ask me to kiss you?"

" I think that was it. But at least this time I'm not dragging you out into a storm." Lexi pushed herself out of her chair and caught his hand. " Although I kinda miss dancing in the rain."

Izzy shook his head as they walked towards the dance floor. " There goes my image as the logical one."

Tai looked over at Sora, who seemed to be studying her soda glass. " You wouldn't want to dance would you?"

Her cinnamon-colored eyes lit up, " Actually I would _love_ to."

Sora allowed Tai to help her up than guide her to the dance floor.

Kari and TK looked at each other and simultaneously start, " Would you…" They both started laugh and headed towards the floor.

Taylor looked at the now empty table, than at Joe. " Pretty please."

" Okay. No funny stuff." He ordered.

" Honey, why don't you trust me?" She questioned as they headed off themselves. 

***

" I thought you didn't know how to dance." Kari pointed out, as she allowed TK to wrap his arms around her.

" I didn't." He admitted with a blush, " Taylor taught me."

Kari giggled and rested her head against his shoulder, " That must have been sight."

" Oh, it was; she had _too much fun." TK took a deep and whispered to her. " I really missed you."_

Kari looked up into his blue eyes and felt her heart jump. When had they gone from friend to this? Had she missed it somehow? _'Say something!'_ She thought desperately at herself. " I missed you too." Kari wished the ground would swallow her up, _'Wonderfully profound statement. Didn't I say that before?'_

TK sighed, " You really do look wonderful tonight."

" You said that before." Kari informed him quietly. " You know Taylor had some interesting things to say last night."

TK could feel his heart stop, _' Taylor, how could you!' He stopped their motion and held his best friend's gaze. " Kari, I can explain…"_

" I've been waiting for you to ask." Kari smiled and touched the side of his face.

He stared at her in complete shock and disbelief.

Kari's face fell suddenly as she realized that his feelings could have changed. " I mean if you…what I am trying to…" She could feel the tears burning in her eyes. _'Arrogant. Stupid. You assumed he was gonna wait forever, now you have to pay for it.' She struggled to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. " Please…"_

" Don't go. Kari, I was trying to gather my thoughts." His voice broke a bit. " I love you. I always have. I couldn't tell what it was when I was younger, but I did just the same."

Kari had tears running down her face, when she closed her eyes she could feel TK brushing them away. She opened her eyes and whispered, " I love you too."

TK cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. The couple stood simply content for their moment of sensory solitude. When they pulled back, they both smiled at each other and blushed.

" Okay now we've got come up with a plan so your brother won't go death-con-one on me." TK laughed.

Kari glanced around TK and caught her brother and Sora holding each other. "Well, we at least have the advantage that he's slightly distracted."

" So does this mean I have plans every Friday?" TK wondered.

Kari arched her eyebrow, " Do have people you rather spend time with?"

" To tell you the truth, my circle is getting rather small. Of course we could always double date with Davis and Juana." TK suggested.

" Why don't try it on our own for a while. I kinda like having you all to myself." Kari gave him another quick kiss before leaning her head back against his shoulder.

***

Mimi leaned against Matt as the slower music quieted the mood in the club. He wrapped his arms around her bare middle, as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

" Thank you." She whispered.

Matt looked down and blue eyes met brown, as he questioned, " For what?"

" For letting me stay with you. For not leaving me until I fell asleep that first night. I heard you did the same for Taylor, watch out or you'll lose your 'bad-ass' title."

" Never happen." He dipped her dangerously low. " Hey, look over to the left." He motioned once he's set her back on her feet.

Mimi glanced over and grinned, " Awe, good for Tai, about time he made his move." As she watched Sora nodded shyly and hugged Tai.

Matt chuckled, " He's been trying to work up the _courage_ to ask her out for a couple months now."

" You know what's funny? Last night we were talking about how there were only three of us girls still single."

" Well now it's down to two." Matt confirmed.

Mimi glanced over to the right and started giggling, " Nope just me now."

Matt looked in that direction to see his brother kissing Kari. " Ha! That proves it he really is my brother. I always wondered about that since he didn't have any of my mannerisms."

" That's a good thing." Mimi laughed until she felt Matt tug at one of her shirt ties. "Ishida Yamato, knock it off." She hissed.

" Hmm…bad-ass title still in question?" Matt smirked.

" No, but your man-hood will be if you untie my shirt in public." Mimi threatened.

Matt ran his hands up and down her back, " Does that mean I can if it's just us?"

She sighed and inclined her head against his chest, " Not unless you intend to declare your undying love for me and promise to marry me someday."

" Mims?" His voice was a little too soft.

Mimi looked up startled, " Matt, the last time you called me that, you kissed me, I got on a plane to America, and when I came back to visit a few years later, you were dating my best-friend."

Matt touched her face, " I know. I'm sorry about that."

" Why did you start dating Sora anyway? You knew Tai loved her."

Matt took a deep breath, " Why do you think I practically begged him to ask her out, before I got a chance? It's too hard to explain; it's almost like the crests attracted each other."

" I see." Mimi bit her lip, before smiling softly. " We're still the only single ones in our circle."

Matt looked puzzled, " So?"

" I lived in America for while, and this is part where we admit all our fighting is passion and you kiss me until I can't see straight." Mimi smirked.

Matt tipped up her chin and leaned down, than whispered over her lips, " So if we're going by American movie standers that means I get laid tonight."

"MATT!" Mimi smacked his arm and jerked away from his face. " You are horrid."

" I know, but so are you." Matt pointed out. He then cupped her cheek, and kissed her softly.

Mimi thought about causing a scene for a moment, but decided just to go with it. She loved Matt since they were kids. '_Why the hell not?'_ was her thought as she opened her mouth to him.

After a moment they pulled away, Matt was the first to speak, " I think that screws us being single."

" You should be so lucky." Mimi teasingly smiled.

" The _luckier I get the better." Matt raised his eyebrows._

Mimi slapped his chest.

" Ouch. That's it I'm separating you and Taylor." He laughed.

" Oh, shut up and kiss me for real this time." 

***

Ken smiled as Yolei leaned her body against his. His thoughts drifted to how lucky he and his friends really were.

Yolei glanced up at her boyfriend, and was happy to see him actually smiling. "Whatcha thinking?"

" That I'm lucky." He answered looking into her eyes. " You have incredible eyes."

Yolei blushed and ducked her head, " Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head, causing her to jump. " I love you."

Yolei raised her head again, " I love you too, Sweetie. But can I ask what brought this on? You've never kissed me in public before."

" I just thought…" Ken paused unsure how he wanted to phrase this. " I've been worried about you thinking that I wasn't proud to have you next to me…" His eyes narrowed, that wasn't exactly what he wanted to say.

Tears filled Yolei's eyes, she kissed Ken's cheek, " It's okay. I know exactly what you mean."

Ken brushed the tears off her cheek. " Thank you."

" For understanding?"

" Yes, but also for loving me."

" You're worth it." Yolei moved to kiss Ken's cheek again, but he turned his head and lips meet lips. Yolei jumped, for the second time this dance, but didn't move away.

After they stopped, he traced her cheek with his fingers. " Such a treasure… How did I end up with you?"

Yolei smirked, " You didn't know? You're my reward for being a good girl."

" Oh, is that so?"

Yolei nodded and hugged herself closer to him, " Yup, and you're never escaping me."

" I wouldn't want to." 

***

" Ouch. Dance on your own feet." Juana teased her boyfriend.

Davis laughed, " I warned you; I'm outclassed here."

She winced again.

Davis picked her up suddenly; Juana wrapped her legs around his waist. " That's better." He informed her.

Juana looked down at him and giggled, " I'm gonna get heavy, fast."

Davis shrugged, " I'm just giving your feet a rest."

" Oh how cordial. You can set me down. I'll live." She assured him and he set her back on her feet.

" Where'd you get the idea for the last song?" He question.

" Do you have to ask?"

" No, but I am anyway."

Juana giggled and leaned against him. " The idea came from lots of people, but I will tell you this: I am proud that you're mine."

" I can't believe you picked me." He whispered.

Juana looked up at him, " And I can't believe you kept me. By the way, are you free next Saturday?"

" I'm afraid to answer, but yes."

" My sister needs a baby-sitter, I figured we could take Alex down to the park. I mean you don't have to, but…"

Davis put his finger on her lips, " Sounds fun."

***

" You still haven't given me an answer." Lexi looked at her boyfriend.

Izzy sighed, " Do you need an answer tonight?"

Lexi shook her head, " No. But Izzy, if you don't want to move in with me, I'll understand. In the world I'm from everything is fast; if you want to take this slow I'm all for it."

Izzy looked down at the floor, than at Lexi, " It's just I'd like to be married, before I move in with someone."

Lexi laughed to lighten the mood, " Well, than you're gonna have to start ring shopping."

" Already have." He answered simply.

Lexi looked like she was going to feint.

He held her closer, allowing her to rest to head against his shoulder. " I know this isn't the traditional setting or style, but Alexis we've been dancing in rain storms since we were six, so I figured…." He took a deep breath into her hair and requested, " Will you dance with me forever?"

Lexi was in stunned silence for only a moment, before she started kissing his face, whispering a chorus of 'yeses.' 

***

Taylor glanced around Joe, " Now what do you suppose is going on over there?" She wondered looking at Izzy and Lexi in one of the darker corners.

Joe didn't even turn around, " Well he's supposed to be asking her to marry him tonight."

Taylor's eyes widened, " What do you mean _marry_?"

" That is his plan. I'm not sure if we he was going to go through with it or not." Joe informed his curious girlfriend, " Now quit staring."

Taylor relaxed against him, " Do you want to come over to the apartment for a bit later?"

" If I come over this late, I'm just gonna end up crashing there." Joe brushed a few of her braids away from her face.

Taylor smiled, " I don't have a problem with that."

Joe shook his head, " I don't know, I have a test on Monday."

" You always have a test, I'll help you study." She raised her eyebrows seductively.

" I've heard that before," Joe blushed a bit, " and I always end up either asleep on your chest, or I lose my shirt."

Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself a bit closer to him. "Most guys wouldn't complain about either."

" This isn't fair."

" Why?" Taylor batted her eyelashes.

" I can't say no to you." He relented.

Taylor looked into his eyes, " I promise, no funny stuff." Her eyes misted over. " I just don't want to be alone."

Joe kissed her forehead, " Then I'll stay as long as you need me."

Taylor clung to him and whispered, " Thank you."

***

" Will you go out with me?" Tai blurted out.

Sora blinked. First trying to figure out if he'd really said it, than trying to figure out if he did; why.

Tai felt his face turn red, " I'm sorry, that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever done."

Sora gave him a questioning look, " You mean asking me out?"

" No!" Tai quickly answered, " I mean the way I did it has to be the stupidest thing…" He trailed off, than looked into her eyes, " I take that back. The stupidest thing I ever did was wait: wait to tell you how I felt; wait and let Matt ask you out and let you both get hurt; and then waiting for more than a year to tell you that I think you belong with me."

Sora's eyes lit up, " Is that so?"

Tai nodded nervously, " But if you just want to stay friends, than I'll understand."

Sora leaned her head down against his chest and in a low voice answered his first question. "Yes."

" Which question are you answering?" Tai questioned nervously.

Sora hugged him tighter, " The first one you asked."

***

Cody walked Shawna to the door of her family's upscale flat. She pulled out her keys and turned back to him. " Are you sure you're okay to walk home?"

" It's only three blocks." Cody informed her.

Shawna bit her lip, " I know it's only three blocks, but it isn't the best three blocks."

" I'll be fine." He assured her.

" Okay." Shawna stood up on tiptoe to kiss him goodnight, when the porch light came on. " Eep!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared into the flat.

Cody walked away from the flat shacking his head, glad for the three blocks of thinking he had before he home. " We are all so lucky." He commented to wind as he kept walking.

**Please review!**


End file.
